1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to useful stable solutions of the tetramethylol derivative of 4,4'iso-propylidenediphenol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A procedure for forming the tetramethylol derivative of 4,4'iso-propylidenediphenol is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,395. When separated from the water as described in Example 1 of this reference, a wet, oily liquid is recovered. This material, although soluble in water at an elevated temperature, separates out at about 70.degree. C. which limits its utility.